Ser Sandor Clegane
by jaowca
Summary: Trochę poza kanonem, czyli jak to mogłoby być gdyby... zdecydowanie 18 z całym szacunkiem i uwielbieniem dla George'a R. R. Martina i jego twórczości, postaci są wyłącznie jego własnością


Miałam prawie szesnaście lat i moim przeznaczeniem było poślubić Joffreya Baratheona, syna najlepszego przyjaciela mojego ojca. Wtedy pierwszy raz zobaczyłam Ser Sandora Clegane'a. Legendarny królobójca okazał się być bardziej przerażający niż sława która go wyprzedzała. Wiedziałam, że uznawany jest za jednego z najbardziej niebezpiecznych wojowników w Westeros i ani przez chwilę w to nie wątpiłam. Był ogromny. I przerażający. Cały odziany w czarną zbroję, górował nad wszystkimi innymi rycerzami. Jego twarz… Tylko połowa jego twarzy pozostawała cała. Chociaż prawa strona wyglądała tak jak mężczyzna powinien wyglądać, lewa była całkowicie zniszczona. Na nagich częściach jego spalonej głowy ciało było surowe i pomarszczone, krwistoczerwone od pooparzeniowych blizn, pokryte kraterami i głębokimi pęknięciami. Lewego oka niemal nie było widać, zakryte było skręconą masą spalonego ciała. W miejscu ucha była dziura. Długie czarne włosy nosił sczesane na lewą stronę próbując zakryć poważne uszkodzenia zrobione przez ogień. To była twarz o której przerażające opowieści dotarły nawet na daleką północ. A rzeczywistość była gorsza od najstraszniejszych opowieści. Dlatego z obrzydzeniem odwróciłam wzrok. Nie widziałam więc jak jego twarz się zmieniła gdy spojrzał na mnie.

I nie widziałam że od tej pory już nie spuszczał ze mnie wzroku.

Patrzyłam z uwielbieniem na mojego księcia, mojego przyszłego małżonka, mojego Pana. Przyszłość wydawała się taka prosta. I taka jasna.

_- Mój Panie, Ser Clegane wydaje mi się bardziej bestią niż człowiekiem._

Mój książę śmiał się. Powiedział że mam poniekąd rację. Ser Clegane'a nazywają bowiem Ogarem. Jest wierny i oddany jak pies. I tak samo głupi. Mój książę śmiał się a ja po raz pierwszy spojrzałam na niego inaczej. Czy człowiek który wyśmiewa tak godne i szlachetne cechy sam może być godnym i szlachetnym?

Na cześć mojego księcia zorganizowano wielki turniej. We wszystkich walkach zwyciężał Ser Loras Tyrell. Pomimo młodego wieku był bardzo zdolnym wojownikiem. Po każdej wygranej wręczał białą różę kolejnej pięknej kobiecie z tłumu. Wreszcie podszedł do mnie i wręczył mi kwiat w kolorze czerwonym. Moje serce zabiło szybko. Był piękny, smukły, zgrabny, z długimi brązowymi włosami i złotymi oczami. Słyszałam że wzdycha do niego połowa dziewcząt w Siedmiu Królestwach. Do ostatniej wygranej walki stawał z Ser Gregorem Cleganem. Wtedy dowiedziałam się że Ser Sandor Clegane ma brata. I to właśnie ten brat tak straszliwie go okaleczył. Kiedy Sandor był dzieckiem, Gregor wsadził jego twarz w ogień kominka i trzymał tam dopóki nie został odciągnięty przez ich ojca. Gregor był przerażający. Nagle podstępem natarł na młodego rycerza z taką wściekłością i siłą, że tamten nie miał szans na uratowanie życia. Na plac wyskoczył Ser Clegane i swoją tarczą zasłonił słabnącego rycerza. Walczył ze swoim bratem. To wyglądało niemal jak starcie tytanów. Wszyscy milczeli, słychać było tylko głośne oddechy walczących i szczęk broni. Ser Sandor Clegane pokonał swojego brata, ale nie zabił go, chociaż nikt chyba nie odmówiłby mu tego prawa.

Po turnieju mój książę rozkazał Ogarowi eskortować mnie z powrotem do zamku. Próbowałam powiedzieć, jak wielkie wrażenie zrobił na mnie ratując życie tego młodego rycerza. Ale on tak bardzo mnie onieśmielał. Ser Clegane zatrzymał się i popatrzył na mnie z góry. Sięgałam mu zaledwie do piersi. Podniosłam głowę żeby spojrzeć w jego twarz.

Miał wyraźnie zarysowane kości policzkowe, nos widać że wielokrotnie złamany, ale to dodawało mu tylko charakteru. Przyszła mi do głowy myśl, że gdyby nie był tak straszliwie zeszpecony, to byłby bardzo przystojnym mężczyzną. No i jego oczy. Oczy miał szare i nagle zauważyłam w jaki sposób patrzy na mnie. Widziałam podobne spojrzenia u innych mężczyzn, kobiety z rodu Starków słynęły wszak ze swojej urody. Jednak nigdy żaden mężczyzna nie patrzył na mnie aż tak przejmująco. Z takim głodem i pragnieniem. To było tak intensywne że zarumieniłam się i zawstydzona spuściłam wzrok. Niestety źle odczytał moje zachowanie. Pomyślał chyba że nie mogę patrzeć mu w twarz przez jego zniekształcenia. Przybrał maskę obojętności i zaczął drwić ze mnie. Zwrócił mi uwagę że nie mam własnego zdania. Nazwał mnie tresowaną małą ptaszyną która ćwierka na rozkaz. Szczerze mówiąc chyba miał rację. Ale ta nazwa ,,mała ptaszyna" rozbawiła mnie i wzruszyła. I muszę przyznać że moje serce zabiło mocniej.

Potem stało się wiele innych rzeczy i mój książę przestał zabiegać o moje względy. Okazał się samolubny, okrutny i rozpuszczony. Najpierw skazał na śmierć mojego ojca. I nie słuchał moich błagań o darowanie mu życia. Widziałam że cała ta sytuacja sprawia mu radość. Sadystyczną radość. Wtedy go znienawidziłam. Wtedy byłam gotowa go zabić, choć wiedziałam że sama przypłacę to życiem. Nie obchodziło mnie to. Zrobiłam krok w jego stronę żeby zepchnąć go z murów, wiedziałam że będzie zbyt zaskoczony żeby chociaż krzyknąć. Jeden długi krok i nagle ktoś chwycił mnie za płaszcz i pociągnął do tyłu. Odwróciłam się przerażona i zobaczyłam jego. Uśmiechnął się i położył palec na ustach a potem odprowadził mnie do moich komnat. Tego wieczora zastanawiałam się czyje życie wtedy ratował…

Potem było jeszcze gorzej. Mój książę okazał się niezrównoważonym, sadystycznym despotą. Często bił mnie i poniżał. Mimo całej swojej lojalności wobec Joffreya, Ser Clegane w miarę swoich możliwości bronił mnie przed jego gniewem i zawsze traktował z życzliwością. Zaczęłam się czuć bezpiecznie w jego towarzystwie. W całym chaosie królewskiego dworu pełnym intryg i niebezpieczeństw, on był jedyną stałą rzeczą. Chociaż wiedziałam że jest przy mnie, bo otrzymał rozkaz, żeby mnie pilnować. Ale często zastanawiałam się, czy rzeczywiście robi to wszystko tylko ze względu na swojego Pana? I co by się stało, gdybyśmy poznali się w zupełnie innych okolicznościach?

Zwłaszcza po tym, co wydarzyło się podczas zamieszek w Królewskiej Przystani. Mój książę okazał się kompletnym głupcem. Swoim zachowaniem sprowokował wzburzony tłum, który otoczył nas gdy wracaliśmy do zamku. Rycerze z jego gwardii szybko zginęli broniąc nas przed rozwścieczoną gawiedzią. Zostałam ściągnięta z konia i zawleczona do pobliskiego budynku. Wiedziałam co się zaraz stanie. Widząc wokół siebie kilkunastu brudnych, pijanych mężczyzn. Nie mogłam nic zrobić. Byłam przerażona i gotowa na śmierć. Modliłam się żeby tylko przyszła szybko. Ale wiedziałam że nic nie zostanie mi oszczędzone.

Zostałam brutalnie rzucona na brudną podłogę. I wtedy pojawił się on. Był wcieleniem furii. Mimo że bardziej liczni i lepiej uzbrojeni nie mieli szans w starciu z jego wściekłością. Zabił ich wszystkich. Potem podniósł mnie z podłogi i przerzucił przez ramię. Z powrotem do klatki mała ptaszyno powiedział. Zabiorę Cię tam. Żebyś była bezpieczna. Dla twojego księcia.

Potem dowiedziałam się, że najpierw ocalił Joeffreya. I że mój drogi książę postanowił, że nie warto mnie ratować. Zapewne myśl o mnie, gwałconej i mordowanej przez dziki tłum podnieciła jego chorą wyobraźnię. Był to pierwszy raz gdy Ser Sandor Clegane zrobił coś wbrew rozkazowi. Po raz kolejny uratował mi życie.

Przyłapałam się na tym że myślę o Ser Sandorze o wiele częściej niż by wypadało. I nie były to grzeczne myśli. Miałam16 lat. I nigdy jeszcze nie byłam z mężczyzną. A myśl że moim pierwszym kochankiem miałby być znienawidzony Joffrey Baratheon przyprawiała mnie o rozpacz. Jednak takie było moje przeznaczenie. A przeznaczeniem Ser Clegane'a było pilnować mnie. Dla swojego Pana.

Pewnego dnia przyszedł do mnie, żeby zabrać mnie przed oblicze mojego księcia. Widziałam jego zdenerwowanie. Ponaglał mnie.

-_Im dłużej każesz mu czekać dziewczyno tym gorzej dla ciebie _- powiedział.

Zaczęłam się bać.

- _Co takiego zrobiłam?_- spytałam

- _Nie ty, twój brat _- odpowiedział Ogar. I już wiedziałam. O zwycięstwie mojego brata nad armią Lanissterów w bitwie pod Oxcross mówili już wszyscy w zamku.

Uklękłam przed moim księciem. Żeby się ratować powiedziałam mu że mój brat jest zdrajcą, a ja nie miałam żadnego udziału w tym co zrobił. Mój książę odpowiedział że ani moje słowa, ani moje klęczenie przed nim mnie nie uratuje. Bałam się coraz bardziej. Widziałam w oczach mojego księcia ten przerażający błysk. Byłam zdana na jego łaskę, a on wreszcie miał dobry pretekst żeby bezkarnie mnie skrzywdzić.

Miałam swoją godność. Patrząc w twarz mojego oprawcy powoli podniosłam się z kolan. Jednak na rozkaz Joeffreya stojący za mną Ser Clegane popchnął mnie z powrotem na podłogę. Połknęłam łzy. Nie mogłam liczyć już na nikogo.

Mój książę śmiał się gdy członkowie jego Królewskiej Gwardii bili i poniżali mnie leżącą na podłodze. Nigdzie nie widziałam Ser Clegane'a. Jeden z rycerzy rozerwał moją suknię i obnażył moje piersi. W oczach mojego księcia zobaczyłam chorą ekscytację.

- _Pobijcie ją do krwi _- rozkazał rycerzom.

- _Dość tego!_ - usłyszałam nagle. To był głos Ser Clegane'a.

- _Zamknij się psie_ - odpowiedział mój książę,- _to ja zdecyduję, kiedy będzie dość._

Czułam obecność Ser Clegane'a za moimi plecami. I czułam rosnące wokół napięcie. Nie miałam odwagi spojrzeć w jego stronę. Pies pierwszy raz odważył się przeciwstawić swojemu Panu. Na szczęście w tej chwili pojawił się Tyrion Lannister i przerwał przedstawienie. Czułam jak Ser Clegane okrywa mnie swoim płaszczem.

- _Odprowadź ją do komnat psie_ - powiedział mój książę. - _Z tobą jeszcze się policzę._

Tego wieczoru Ser Clegane przyszedł do mojej komnaty. Był pijany bardziej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej.

- _Ser Clegane…_ zaczęłam mówić, ale przerwał mi.

- _Nie nazywaj mnie Ser. Nie jestem rycerzem. Jestem psem króla, pamiętasz? _- Chwycił mnie za ramię i przyciągnął do siebie. - _Jesteś piękna …ale wciąż jesteś tresowanym, głupim małym ptakiem co? Ptaszyna Joeffreya_ - zaśmiał się. – _Śpiewasz tak jak cię nauczono. Dobrze wyszkolony mały ptaszek. Zaśpiewaj i mi piosenkę. O rycerzach i pięknej damie. Lubisz rycerzy, czyż nie? _

-_ Nienawidzę ich mój Panie_ - odpowiedziałam. - _Żaden z nich nie próbował mi dziś pomóc. Żaden z nich nie jest prawdziwym rycerzem. Lubię psy bardziej niż rycerzy. _

Zakołysał się nagle i prawie upadł.

- _Za dużo wina. Jestem pijany jak pies. Lubisz wino mała ptaszyno? Butelka czerwonego, ciemnego jak krew wina to wszystko czego mężczyzna potrzebuje. Poza kobietą…_

Zamilkł, a ja delikatnie dotknęłam jego policzka. Patrzyłam mu w oczy z oddaniem. Zobaczyłam że jest wstrząśnięty.

- _Chcesz zabić nas oboje mała ptaszyno?_ - Odwrócił się i wybiegł z mojej komnaty.

Od tej pory unikał mnie. Bez niego czułam się taka samotna. Na szczęście mój książę przestał się mną interesować. Przynajmniej na razie. Miałam nadzieję że znalazł sobie jakieś zajęcie które na dłużej zatrzyma go z daleka ode mnie. Starałam się nie wchodzić mu w drogę. Ale wiedziałam, że dzień naszego ślubu, którego oboje nie chcieliśmy, zbliżał się. Podjęłam decyzję.

Tej nocy wymknęłam się z wieży i poszłam do komnat Ser Clegane'a. Wiedziałam że nie jestem mu obojętna. Powiedziałam mu o moich uczuciach. Nie uwierzył mi. Nie uwierzył że dostrzegłam w nim kogoś więcej. Że dostrzegłam w nim mężczyznę i to mężczyznę lepszego od innych, chociaż mającego o sobie tak marne zdanie. Mężczyznę któremu postanowiłam się oddać . Takie rzeczy się nie zdarzały. W jego świecie kobiety z królewskich rodów nie obdarzały względami marnych psów, nie patrzyły na morderców bez honoru z uczuciem i tkliwością. Powiedział mi że nie oczekuje niczego ode mnie, chce tylko być przy mnie, być moim wiernym psem. Na moje protesty odpowiedział że przecież psy są lepsze od rycerzy.

- _Pies umrze dla ciebie i nigdy cię nie okłamie. I to jest więcej niż małe ptaszki mogłyby zrobić, prawda mała ptaszyno? _

-_ Uznajmy zatem Ser Clegane, że jesteś moim kaprysem, chwilową zachcianką. Nie ważne. Ale nie każ mi odejść._

Bardzo delikatnie przyciągnął mnie do siebie. Byłam mu wdzięczna za tą delikatność. Wiedziałam jacy brutalni potrafią być mężczyźni . Przy nim czułam się taka bezbronna. Ale on znał swoją siłę Wiedział że jednym mocniejszym uściskiem mógłby wydusić ze mnie życie. Albo sprawić ból. Widziałam jak wstrzymał oddech. Oczekiwał zapewne że spojrzę na niego z obrzydzeniem i zacznę krzyczeć. Na pewno nie oczekiwał że się tak zarumienię. I z takim oddaniem będę patrzeć w jego oczy. Przecież jego zdaniem był potworem. Był szkaradny, obrzydliwy, kobiety zwykle uciekały na jego widok. Słyszałam to wiele razy. Ale ja już nie dostrzegałam jego brzydoty. Czułam ciepło jego ciała i jego oddech na swoich wargach. Widziałam że się waha. Nie może, nie powinien, bardzo wiele myśli na nie zapewne kłębiło się w jego głowie. Ale przecież i tak długo się powstrzymywał. Zresztą ja sama tego chciałam. Przycisnęłam swoje usta do jego gorących warg. Nieśmiało i bez wprawy kontynuowałam pocałunek. To go rozpaliło do nieprzytomności. Jedną ręką objął mnie w talii, drugą zatopił w moich włosach. Przyciskając mnie do swojej szerokiej piersi gwałtownie pogłębił pocałunek niemal pozbawiając nas oboje tchu. Zaplotłam ręce na jego szyi. Ciało wygięłam w łuk maksymalnie przyciskając się do niego. Biodrami otarłam się o jego podbrzusze i przez chwilę zawahałam, gdy poczułam jego potężną erekcję. Jednak nie na darmo płynęła we mnie gorąca krew kobiet z zimnej północy. Nie odsunęłam się, tylko jeszcze mocniej przytuliłam do niego i z wielką pasją zaczęłam oddawać jego pocałunki. Oszalałam całkowicie z pragnienia czując jego zapach i bliskość. Jego ręce błądziły po moim ciele przez materiał sukni odkrywając moje kobiece kształty. Jednak widziałam że pragnął więcej, znacznie więcej. Nie umiał obchodzić się z kobiecymi łaszkami. Zdawałam sobie sprawę, że kobiety z którymi dotychczas miewał do czynienia zwykle nie nosiły wiele na sobie, bo nie tego klienci od nich oczekiwali. Jednak zaskoczył mnie gdy nie bawiąc się w delikatność jednym szarpnięciem rozdarł materiał sukni która opadła na ziemię. Chyba podobał mu się widok bo z wrażenia przestał oddychać. W pierwszej chwili zawstydziłam się i skrzyżowałam dłonie zasłaniając piersi. Ale potem spojrzałam w jego oczy. W jego palącym spojrzeniu zobaczyłam głód, pragnienie i zachwyt. To dodało mi odwagi i opuściłam ręce stając przed nim w całej swej nagiej niewinności. Dotknął ręką moich dziewiczych piersi a potem zaczął je pieścić. Starał się być bardzo delikatny. Wiedziałam że w pewien sposób dla niego to też był pierwszy raz. Z tego co wiedziałam kobiety które brał do tej pory nie oddawały mu się ani dobrowolnie ani za darmo. Więc na pewno nie patrzyły na niego w taki sposób jak ja. I nie dotykały go tak… i nie całowały go i nie pieściły jego ciała. Kobiety które brał do tej pory służyły zaspokojeniu jego potrzeb i dostawały za to odpowiednia zapłatę. To była transakcja, bez zobowiązań, bez emocji. Tutaj czułam jak z emocji serce wali mu jak oszalałe. Jego wielkie szorstkie dłonie dotykały mojej twarzy, szyi i piersi a za rękami podążały usta. Oddychałam szybko. Zaczęłam gładzić go po głowie i włosach. Po chwili opuściłam ręce niżej i podjęłam nieporadne próby pozbawienia go jego własnego odzienia. Odsunął mnie i jednym ruchem zdjął koszulę odrzucając ją w kąt pokoju, potem to samo zrobił ze spodniami. Wstrzymałam oddech gdy mój wzrok powędrował ku jego męskości. Był naprawdę wielki, a w pełnym wzwodzie po prostu ogromny. Tak jak jego właściciel. Musiał zauważyć cień przerażenia na mojej twarzy i trochę ochłonął.

Chyba postanowił dać mi możliwość wycofania się. Odszedł ode mnie i położył się na łożu. Podpierając się na łokciu patrzył na mnie nagą, stojącą na środku pokoju w blasku ognia padającego z kominka, jakby starał się wyryć sobie ten obraz w pamięci. Poczułam się trochę zagubiona. Niepewnie patrzyłam to na łoże, to na rzucone na podłogę części garderoby. Wreszcie podjęłam decyzję. Podeszłam do łoża. Przesunął się robiąc mi miejsce. Ciągle chyba jeszcze nie wierzył w to co się dzieje. Jednak ja dobrze wiedziałam czego chcę. Weszłam do łoża i przysunęłam się do mojego wielkiego wojownika. W jednej chwili znalazłam się pod nim. Przestał panować nad swoją namiętnością. Jego usta gwałtownie wpiły się w moje wargi, a potem rozpoczęły wędrówkę w dół ciała. Całował i gryzł moją szyję, a potem językiem koił ślad swoich ugryzień. Jego ręce wędrowały po moim ciele wywołując u mnie niekontrolowane spazmatyczne jęki i westchnienia, które zdawały się rozpalać go coraz bardziej. Zsunął się niżej ku moim pełnym piersiom i zaczął je pieścić i smakować językiem. Ssał i lizał moje sutki. Jego język był szorstki a pieszczoty gwałtownie. Trochę to bolało, ale czułam przy tym taką rozkosz, że nie przeszkadzało mi to. Wyginałam ciało w łuk dając mu lepszy dostęp. Był duży i ciężki. Bałam się że mnie przygniecie, ale on starał się nie zrobić mi krzywdy. Podpierał się na łokciach żeby nie leżeć na mnie całym ciężarem. Gdy skończył całować moje piersi jego język śladami rąk podążył w dół do brzucha, a potem niżej, do kępki włosów która skrywała moją kobiecość. Musiał poczuć jak lekko zesztywniałam, ale nie odepchnęłam go. Oddychałam ciężko, a moje dłonie błądziły w jego splątanych włosach. Delikatnie, pokonując lekki opór rozchylił moje nogi, po czym zanurzył język w tym miejscu w którym tak bardzo chciałam go poczuć. O którym i on od dawna marzył. Byłam bardzo mokra. Zdziwił się jak to poczuł. Teraz chyba wreszcie uwierzył jak bardzo go chciałam. Spijał moje soki wprost ze źródła, a ja wiłam się z rozkoszy. Nie mógł już dłużej wytrzymać. Jego pełny wzwód domagał się natychmiastowego zaspokojenia. Szalał. Po prostu szalał z pragnienia. Uniósł się nade mną patrząc mi w oczy. Wiedział że musi sprawić mi ból. Patrzyłam na niego z podobnym pragnieniem i szaleństwem w oczach. Podniosłam biodra do góry wychodząc mu naprzeciw i oplotłam go rękami przyciągając do siebie. Chwycił moje podniesione biodra i wszedł pomiędzy moje rozchylone uda. Wiedział że jest ogromny. A ja byłam taka drobna . Jednak moje przyzwolenie ośmieliło go. Wsunął się lekko i napotykając opór zatrzymał się, jednak szybkim ruchem wygięłam biodra w jego stronę biorąc go głębiej w siebie. Pchnął mocniej i poczułam jak przebił się przez moją dziewiczość. Było tak ciasno. Bolało. Na szczęście nie poruszał żeby nie sprawić mi większego bólu. Leżeliśmy tak przez chwilę przyzwyczajając się do siebie. Czułam że jest napięty do granic możliwości. Panował nad sobą chociaż wymagało to od niego bardzo silnej woli. Wreszcie po dłuższej chwili zaczęłam się pod nim poruszać, jednoznacznie dając mu przyzwolenie że może posunąć się dalej. Nadal starając się być delikatny, chociaż bogowie, ile go to musiało kosztować wysiłku! Zaczął się we mnie poruszać, z początku wolno, potem coraz szybciej. Nie czułam już bólu, tylko narastającą rozkosz. Nie odsuwałam się, nie uciekałam z ciałem tylko wychodziłam naprzeciw jego pchnięciom. Zdziwił się jak szybko znaleźliśmy wspólny rytm. Jego pchnięcia i moje ruchy którymi wypychałam biodra na jego spotkanie. W pewnym momencie dałam mu do zrozumienie że porusza się za wolno, za delikatnie.

-_Nie jestem ze szkła Ser Clegane _ - szepnęłam mu do ucha, a on spojrzał na mnie niepewnie i natarł mocniej. Jakbym tylko na to czekała. Odezwała się we mnie namiętność kobiet z gór. Teraz to ja zaczęłam dyktować tempo, a on poddawał mi się. Jego pchnięcia były mocne i szybkie, słyszał moje jęki rozkoszy i doprowadzało go to do szaleństwa. Czułam jak bardzo mnie wypełnia, ale choć to był mój pierwszy raz przyjęłam go całego i czerpałam z tego niemałą przyjemność. Moje ręce błądziły po jego plecach a gdy byłam już na krawędzi moje paznokcie wpiły się w jego skórę. Jeszcze kilka jego szybkich ruchów i świat eksplodował. Moje ciało wygięło się w ekstazie a paznokcie krwawymi pręgami znaczyły jego plecy. Jednak zdawał się tego w ogóle nie zauważać. Na chwilę zapomniał o swojej przyjemności tylko patrzył na mnie zachwyconym wzrokiem. Uniósł moje biodra do góry. Ręce trzymał pod moimi pośladkami a moje nogi oplotły go w pasie. Jeszcze kilka gwałtownych szybkich pchnięć i doszedł z rykiem. Patrzyłam na jego twarz wykrzywioną z rozkoszy i byłam pewna że to najbardziej niesamowity, erotyczny, ekscytująco piękny widok jaki kiedykolwiek widziałam. Wysunął się ze mnie i opadł na łoże. Wyciągnął rękę i zaborczym ruchem przysunął mnie do siebie i przycisnął do swojej piersi.

- _Chciałbym żebyś była tylko moja mała ptaszyno_ - wyszeptał z twarzą wtuloną w moje włosy.

Tej i każdej kolejnej nocy kochaliśmy się wiele razy. Dziwne że w tym pałacu, w którym wszystkie ściany miały oczy i uszy nasz romans nie został odkryty. Może dlatego że nikt tak naprawdę nie był w stanie wyobrazić sobie, że Sansa z rodu Stark, przyszła żona króla, mogłaby związać się ze szkaradnym Ogarem.

Ser Clegane jako mój strażnik miał nieograniczony dostęp do moich komnat. I do mnie. We dnie i nocami. Te noce były długie i gorące. Kochaliśmy się, rozmawialiśmy i znowu kochaliśmy. Z pierwszym brzaskiem opuszczał moje łoże, by o północy, gdy cały zamek spał odwiedzić mnie ponownie. Jak sam mi powiedział pokochał mnie, od chwili gdy pierwszy raz ujrzał mnie przybywającą do Królewskiej Przystani. Teraz i ja pokochałam jego. Pod tą odpychającą powierzchownością był człowiekiem prawym i honorowym. Zrobił w życiu wiele złych i przerażających rzeczy. Tego od niego oczekiwano. A on był zawsze lojalny wobec Pana któremu służył. Do chwili w której ja pojawiłam się w jego życiu. Teraz był tylko mój. I nie miał nad sobą innego Pana.

- _Czas do domu mała ptaszyno_ – powiedział mi pewnego dnia. – _W tym miejscu nie czeka cię nic dobrego. Ja mogę oddać za ciebie życie, ale nie dam rady ochronić cię przed nimi wszystkimi. Uciekniemy na północ. Tam gdzie stacjonują wojska twojego brata. Odprowadzę cię do twojej rodziny. A wtedy, gdy będziesz już bezpieczna odejdę._

Moje serce zamarło.

-_ Dlaczego chcesz mnie opuścić mój Panie?_ – spytałam szeptem.

_- Jesteś córką Eddarda Starka, siostrą króla na północy. Dla ciebie przeznaczona jest lepsza przyszłość niż związek z włóczęgą bez honoru, którym stanę się opuszczając swojego Pana. Nie mam nic, co mógłbym ci ofiarować. A ty zasługujesz na wszystko co najlepsze. Przywykłaś do życia w dostatku i przepychu. A ja nie mogę ci dać żadnej z tych rzeczy._

Tej nocy wymknęliśmy się z zamku. W komnatach księcia wybuchło zamieszanie, więc nikt nie zauważył naszego odejścia. Gdy już odjechaliśmy daleko rzucił pod moje nogi worek. Była w nim głowa Joffreya Baratheona, mojego księcia, mordercy mojego ojca, mojego niedoszłego małżonka.

- _Zrobiłem to dla ciebie mała ptaszyno_ – powiedział. – _Gdyby żył, nigdy nie pozwoliłby ci odejść. I nigdy nie przestałby cię ścigać. _

To był makabryczny prezent, ale zrozumiałam, że był to największy dowód miłości i przywiązania jaki mógł mi dać. Zabił swojego Pana, któremu przysięgał wierność i lojalność. Okrył się hańbą. A to wszystko żeby mnie ochronić.

Zgodnie z obietnicą odprowadził mnie pod same mury zamku w którym przebywała moja rodzina.

- _Tutaj nasze drogi muszą się rozejść mała ptaszyno_ – powiedział. _Nie mogę pójść z tobą do twojej rodziny. Oni znają mnie jako mordercę i psa Joffreya Baratheona. Zginę, zanim zdążysz otworzyć usta żeby prosić o litość dla mnie. Teraz jesteś bezpieczna. Moja misja skończona._

Odwrócił się i odszedł pozostawiając mnie przed bramą zamku.

-_ Nie pozbędziesz się mnie tak łatwo Ser Clegane _– zawołałam za nim. _Obiecałeś być moim wiernym psem i służyć mi po kres swoich dni._

- _Więc jeszcze raz złamię dane słowo_ – odpowiedział

Stałam tam i łzy płynęły z moich oczu.

_- Czego ty chcesz ode mnie mała ptaszyno. Wiesz kim jestem. Wiesz o mnie wszystko. _

_- Tak. I mimo tego wszystkiego kocham cię. Nie obchodzi mnie gdzie i jak ale chcę być z tobą. Nie obchodzi mnie ani moja rodzina, ani dostatek, ani wygody. Bez ciebie nie ma dla mnie życia. Więc zabij mnie, ale nie zostawiaj._

Patrzył na mnie długo i poważnie.

_- Nie jesteś już małą ptaszyną, prawda? _– powiedział wreszcie i przyciągnął mnie do siebie. Przytuliłam się do jego silnej, szerokiej piersi. Słuchałam bicia jego serca. Przyszłość wydawała się taka prosta. I taka jasna. Dopóki on był przy mnie.


End file.
